cowofthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Rules
Before starting to edit on the wiki, please read all of this, or else the admins might remove your edits again. General Editing *At all times, please abide by the Wikia Privacy Policy. *Do not vandalize any articles. Continued vandalism will result in a block. *Articles should never contain any sexual content, vulgar language, or off-topic content. *Do not make unneeded articles. If you see one, put the Request for Deletion tag on. *Do not advertise any off-topic content or other wikis on this wikia. *Our wiki tries its best to only add confirmed information, therefore rumors, theories or assumptions have to stay in the fandom only. Therefore always state your reference using the Source code. Do not argue with the admins should an edit be removed for lacking a valid source. *Please discuss any major changes on the respective article Talk Pages instead of engaging in edit wars. Unreleased Content : In respect of Tribbleofdoom's Patreon, we do not allow any information of non-public episodes to be added before the official release on Youtube. Information that is added from pre-releases of episodes must be kept off the wiki until then. Should we find information that was leaked ahead, we hold the right to revert related edits. Content that is shown in public Youtube or art previews may be added. Issues : If you see any problem with something or someone on the wiki do not hesitate to contact an admin. Please do not harass or act rudely towards the admins. This wiki was created solely for a fun way of sharing information related to the series. Thank you! Image Guidelines : When uploading an image, you must add a proper filename beforehand. If the file name is long and gibberish, the file will be deleted or renamed, and causes unnecessary extra work. For example; A file is acceptable if it is named "Luna Smiling.png" instead of "3377738-GDF-Luna.png". The shorter, the better! If a user uploads an image with a poor filename, simply add "Rename Requests" to the file's categories. : Images uploaded to the wiki should be in the largest size possible, as well as the highest quality possible. When using these images on articles, however, they will be placed at a much smaller size for thumbnails. All thumbnail images must be placed at a size below 300px. : Should an image be of poor quality, it will immediately be deleted again. Do not add any images with black bars or awkward cuts. Acceptable Formats * .pngs - These are the most preferred images as they maintain good quality of the original image taken. Others like the .jpgs or .gifs are known to reduce quality, which we do not want on our images when adding them to respective articles. * .jpgs - Although not as much preferred as .pngs, they are perfectly acceptable on the wiki. * .gifs - We rarely use .gifs on the wiki but they are acceptable. Fanart : Fanart is not allowed on the wiki, as much as we like it. Neither on your profile, nor on wiki pages. It will be removed, as we do not want to have to deal with copyright violations. The only images allowed to be uploaded by anyone but Tribble are images by official COTW team members, such as voice actors and character concept artists. Category:Administration